A Voyager through Time, Space and Mind
by aussie sci-fi girl
Summary: A teenager is brought into the future to save Voyager, but she is then stranded. How will she adapt to a new home and family? Please Note: This story was previously posted by me with a different account lozza391. i am the original author of this story.
1. Destiny

**Chapter 1**

_DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything in this story but the plot and several characters that have been created by me and me alone (Lauren, Captain Daniel, and Lieutenant Jacobs)._

_NOTE- Set in about the fifth season of Star Trek Voyager._

* * *

**In the 29th century, the crew of the Federation Starship Destiny is attempting to bring a very special individual into the present, onboard one of Starfleet's most treasured vessels using their advanced temporal technology.**

"Has the target been located?" asks Captain Daniels impatiently, sitting in the Captains chair on the bridge of Destiny.

"Not yet sir. I'm having trouble pin pointing her life signs." replies Lieutenant Jacobs.

"Well, keep trying. I'll be in my ready-room." Says Captain Daniels.

After several minutes of scanning, Lieutenant Jacobs locates the individual's temporal coordinates and reports his findings to Captain Daniels. Daniels is sitting behind his desk reading over a status report on a pad.

"We have found her sir. Our information tells us that at this point in time, she has just gained full control of her abilities and is mature physically and mentally to undertake the task." reports Lieutenant Jacobs.

"Location?"

"Brisbane, Australia sir."

"Excellent. What year are we talking about exactly?" enquires Captain Daniels.

"The year will be 2006 sir." replies Jacobs.

"That means she'll be only 17 years old. I just hope she'll be able to handle it." says Daniels.

"If I may be so blunt sir, regardless of her age, we really have no choice, for the sake of Voyager. And it has to be at this point in her life, because at this age she was most powerful and in control." states Jacobs, cautious not to step out of line.

"Yes quite right. Prepare for transport." orders Daniels as he walks out of his ready-room and onto the bridge.

"Set temporal coordinates, location – Alpha Quadrant, Earth, Australia."

**In the year 2006**

Lieutenant Jacobs transports into a dark room with the slightest bit of light just enough to be able to see. The first thing he sees is the person they have been searching for.

Lauren sleeps peacefully in her warm bed, completely unaware of whom is standing beside her and what is going to happen to her in the following minutes.

Gently, Jacobs wakes Lauren up by touching her shoulder, being careful not to scare her and before Lauren has time to scream, they are transported out, leaving her bed empty and the room filled with darkness.

**Back in the 29th century, onboard the Starship Destiny.**

Seconds after lying in her bed, Lauren finds herself on the floor of a very strange and unfamiliar place with no idea of what had just happened.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you."

Lauren turns around to see the man who had awoken her, kneeling beside her with his hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you and what do you want from me!" she asks in shock, knocking his hand away.

"Just calm down, all you need to know for now is that we mean you no harm. My name is Lieutenant Jacobs." trying to reassure her.

"Where am I?" she asks.

Before Jacobs can answer, he is interrupted by Captain Daniels.

"You're on the Starship Destiny."

END OF CHAPTER

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON


	2. Mission Briefing

**Chapter 2**

_DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything in this story but the plot and several characters that have been created by me and me alone (Lauren, Captain Daniel, Doctor Morley and Lieutenant Jacobs)._

_NOTE- Set in about the fifth season of Star Trek Voyager._

In the sickbay of Destiny, Lauren sits up on a bio bed looking around and wondering. Wondering where she was, wondering what kind of people had abducted her and wondering what was going to happen to her. She had seen a place like this in her dreams. The fear was soon gone and all that remained was curiosity. After several minutes of waiting, a tall dark haired man emerges from another room and proceeds to approach the bio bed.

"Ahh, you're up. How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Umm, a bit weak. Who are you? "

"Doctor James Morley. I'm the chief medical officer." replies Morley

"What happened?"

"You passed out. You've been asleep for quite awhile." answers Doctor Morley examining her with the tricorder.

"What are you doing?"Lauren asks nervously.

"I'm just scanning you, to see if you're in need of treatment." After examining his readings he concluded she was in perfect health.

"How long was I out?" asks Lauren.

"About 2 hours. Which is understandable considering you were asleep when you were transported and for people that have never been through the temporal transfer it can be quite strenuous on the body."

"Wait… what did you just say?" asked Lauren.

Just then, Captain Daniels and Lieutenant Jacobs entered sickbay.

"Okay, now can you tell me what the hell is going on!" asks Lauren impatiently.

"All in good time. Doctor is she well enough to leave sickbay?" asks Daniels.

"Yes but make sure you take it easy." replies Doctor Morley kindly, walking back into his office.

"Who are you?" Lauren askes the Captain.

"I'm Captain Jonus Daniels. Now if you would like to follow me." Says Daniels indicating the door.

"Umm, do you think I could get a change of clothes?" asks Lauren.

"Sure, we'll replicate what ever you need." says Daniels.

"Thank You." replies Lauren sliding off the bio bed and following the two men out the door and down the corridor.

After inputing her size and fashion preferences into the computer, new clothes were replicated for Lauren.

In the briefing room, Jacobs, Daniels, Lauren and several other crew men sit around the briefing table.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" asks Lauren turning her attention to Captain Daniels.

"Yes of course. Now this may be hard to believe but you are not on Earth and not in the 21st century anymore. You're on the Federation Starship Destiny in the year 2822. We have brought you forward in time to help us save another Starship from destruction using your special abilities." explains Daniels.

For some time the room is in silence as Lauren takes it all in.

"Right… I sort of figured we were in space from all the stars outside but… 29th century?"

"Yes Lauren. We realise how frightening this must be for you but we had no other choice." says Jacobs standing behind his chair.

Another few moments pass before anyone speaks.

"Okay… So, how can I help?" asks Lauren.

"Pardon me but aren't you at all overwelmed by this information." asks Daniels curiously.

"As you probably already know, one of my powers is preminition. In my dreams I have seen this. But I must admit, I didn't expect it to actually happen. Most of the time I can't tell what is a dream and what is a vision." says Lauren.

"I understand," replies Daniels.

"So…Tell me about this ship."

Daniels and Jacobs tell the short version of Voyager's story and how they got stranded in the Delta Quadrant, more than 70,000 lightyears from home. They tell her of the crew, more specifically the senior officers and some of Voyager's past experiences battling new found enemies.

"Sounds like they had quite an adventure." Says Lauren.

"They did, but 447 years ago, about 5 years into their journey Voyager was destroyed by an explosion that originated from inside the ship on deck 12. We assume that someone boarded Voyager somewhere during their time in the Delta Quadrant." Jacobs explains showing a layout of the ship on the computer screen.

"So you want me to go back to Voyager and stop the saboteur before he or she plants the weapon." says Lauren.

"Yes" replies Daniels.

"But I don't understand, why do you need me. Why don't you just send one of your own men?"

Jacobs and Daniels look at eachother briefly, but not quickly enough to stop Lauren from noticing something was up.

"We have already attempted this mission with one of our own men and it failed. The first man we sent never came back. We sent a second man and he managed to come back with his life before the bomb went off, and he had gathered information that tells us that this weapon has a failsafe that destroys the ship if tampered with." Daniels explains getting out of his chair and staring out into the stars.

"Which was?" asks Lauren.

"There are two bombs onboard. If one is tampered with or disabled the second detonates, destroying the ship in seconds." answers Jacobs.

"It appears that they have to be disabled similtaniously. And since our temporal transporter technology only allows one person at a time to be transported, you're the only one who can do it." says Daniels.

"I can see how that could be a problem." says Lauren.

"So you'll do it?" asks Lieutenant Jacobs with hope in his voice.

"I'll do it," replies Lauren smiling with confidence.

END OF CHAPTER

3RD CHAPTER COMING SOON


	3. A Journey through Time

**Chapter 3**

_DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything in this story but the plot and several characters that have been created by me and me alone (Lauren, Captain Daniel, Doctor Morley and Lieutenant Jacobs)._

_NOTE- Set in about the fifth season of Star Trek Voyager._

In the cargo bay of Destiny, Lauren receives the equipment she needed to complete the task that was in front of her along with some instructions and warnings.

"This is your communicator. Just push this button, speak and we'll hear you." Lieutenant Jacobs explains showing the small devise to Lauren.

"Got it."

"Now you know what to do?" asks Jacobs.

"Yes." Replies Lauren, taking in a deep breath.

The crew is preparing for the transport as Lauren and Jacobs enter the bridge from the turbo lift. Lauren- wearing a typical blue and black Starfleet uniform steps onto the small transporter platform located in the far left corner of the bridge.

"Enter temporal and spacial coordinates. Location- Starship Voyager, Delta Quadrant. Star date- 4152.3. Year- 2373." Captain Daniels instructs his crew.

"Remember, as soon as you've disabled the weapon, use your communicator and we'll get you out. But remember, it's important that you don't let anyone see you. We've given this uniform so you don't stand out to much if you have to come out of cover." Explains Jacobs.

"Ok… I just have one more question. What's going to happen to me after I do this?" asks Lauren.

"We'll send you back to your time." Daniels explains.

"But because I've seen the future, you'll probably want to erase my memory right?"

"Normally that would the case but because of you're ability to see into the future, there's really no point." Answers Daniels.

Lauren smiles and nods slightly.

"Are you ready?" asks Jacobs sitting at his console.

After a moment of hesitation, Lauren answers.

"Yeah…I'm ready. Let's do it."

"Proceed." Daniels says to Lieutenant Jacobs.

"And Good Luck Lauren."

"Thanks." She replied.

With that, Lauren dematerializes into the past.

**Federation Starship Voyager. Year- 2373**

Captain Kathryn Janeway steps out of the turbo lift and onto the bridge with a slight spring in her step.

"Good morning Commander." said Janeway cheerfully.

"Morning. I'm guessing you slept well."

"Like a baby. It must have been the best night sleep I'd had in weeks." Says Janeway, sliding in to the captain's chair.

"I'm glad to hear it. By the way, would you like to grab lunch later today? I hear Neelix is serving Mushroom soup, my favourite." asks Chakotay, with a warm smile on his face.

"Sounds good." Replies Janeway giving a smile in return.

"Captain, we have a security breach. An unauthorized transport on deck 10, origin unknown." reports Tuvok.

"Yellow alert. Send a security team, Tuvok, Harry you are with me. Commander you have the bridge." orderes Janeway jumping out of her chair and proceeding to the turbo lift.

Lauren dematerializes in a corridor on deck 10, 2 decks under where the weapon is believed to be placed. She decides that it would be safer to go through jefferies tubes to get to deck 12. If she used the turbo lift, she would surely be recognized as an intruder. Suddenly she realizes that her transport had not gone unseen by the ship's internal sensors, so she engages a blocking devise built in to her tricorder. This fine addition to a tricorder enables the user to block sensors from detecting their life signs. Soon Lauren finds a jefferies tube and proceeds to crawl through.

Less than a minute after Lauren had made her self scarce, Captain Janeway, Lieutenant Tuvok and Ensign Kim arrived.

"Where'd they go?" Kim exclaims.

"Seven of Nine can you locate the intruder?" asks Janeway over the com system.

"No Captain, not reading any life signs besides yours and a few other crewmen in your vicinity." replies Seven in astrometrics.

"It may have been a glitch in the ship's systems. I could run a diagnostic from engineering." Suggests Harry.

"Do it."

Harry left to do his diagnostic as Tuvok and Janeway went the opposite direction down the corridor talking, completely unaware that the intruder was watching and listening.

END OF CHAPTER

CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON


	4. Stranded

**Chapter 4**

_DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything in this story but the plot and several characters that have been created by me (Lauren, Captain Daniels, Doctor Morley and Lieutenant Jacobs)._

_NOTE- Set in about the fifth season of Star Trek Voyager._

Now undetectable by the ship's sensors, Lauren slowly and carefully moves through the jefferies tubes trying to get to deck 12. It is more than an hour before she gets there. Navigating through metal tunnels that seem to look all the same is not easy. She finally arrives at deck 12 and pulls out her tricorder to scan for the weapon. Within seconds, Lauren's tricorder has found the unique energy signature. It is less than 50 meters away from her current position. Lauren navigates her way through the jefferies tubes following her readings. Suddenly, her tricorder starts going wild, readings off the chart. She had found one of the two weapons. She carefully removes the small bulkhead with the suction handles above the compartment. The device is about the size of a football that is attached to some power relays. It has numerous lights and blinking meters measuring energy input and output. Now being in close proximity to the device, Lauren records the energy signature the weapon is emitting.

"Destiny, this is Lauren. Can you hear me?" asks Lauren into her communicator.

"Yes Lauren, go ahead." replies Daniels.

"I've found the primary weapon. Transmitting energy signature now."

After several moments Jacobs receives the data.

"We got it. Tracing second devise." says Jacobs through the communicator.

Moments later, Jacobs traces the second weapon.

"The second bomb is on deck 4, jefferies tube 27."

"Okay, I'm going to try and disable them. Lauren out." Lauren ends communication.

She positions herself comfortably in front of the devise and then, using her power of astral projection, copies and transfers part of her consciousness to the location of the second bomb. One of the many powers she posses. Lauren's physical and astral self, both capable of tactile contact with objects, inspect the devices for a safe way to deactivate them. After considering the possibilities, she concludes that the only safe way of disabling the weapons, was to disconnect them simultaneously. She took a deep breath, positioned her hands above the device and both her physical and astral self, pulled the two devises out of the junction at exactly the same time. Both devices must have been drawing energy from the power relays because as soon as they were disconnected they deactivated. Both Laurens carefully placed the devices on the metal grate floor and with complete concentration, brought her astral self back within her. She let out a loud sigh of relief and after a minute of collecting herself, she picked up her communicator.

"Destiny, this is Lauren. I've successfully disabled the weapons, I'm ready for transport."

Silence.

"Destiny respond."

About five seconds later Lauren receives a response.

"We're under attack! Four Klingon war birds! I can't get you out! Stay out of sight until…"

The transmission cuts out. It is clear that the ship has been destroyed. No Federation starship in any century, could have survived an attack from four Klingon war birds. After getting over the shock that Lieutenant Jacobs, Captains Daniels and his entire crew were dead and the ship destroyed, Lauren realizes the horrible truth. She is stranded.

END OF CHAPTER

CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON.


	5. The MidNight Snacker

**Chapter 5**

_DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything in this story but the plot and several characters that have been created by me (Lauren, Captain Daniels, Doctor Morley and Lieutenant Jacobs)._

_NOTE- Set in about the fifth season of Star Trek Voyager._

In the Voyager briefing room, the senior officers have assembled for their weekly briefing.

"Harry, any news on the sensor diagnostic?" asks Captain Janeway.

"No Captain. Sensors are working perfectly in that section. I don't know what happened." replies Ensign Kim.

"Well, keep your eyes open. If there was an intruder, we'll deal with it if and when they try anything, but nothing has happened in the past three days, so I'm going to take that as a good sign. I don't want to have the whole ship on alert if it was just a simple temporary sensor malfunction. Neelix, I hear the mess-hall thief as struck again."

"Yes Captain. This time they took two Talaxian meatballs and a pot of coffee. But the strangest thing is they retuned the pot and plate they took." Neelix explained calmly, but obviously serious.

"That is strange." says Chakotay.

"I think the strangest thing is that someone was desperate enough to eat Neelix's Talaxian meatballs." Tom Paris whispers into Harry's ear. Harry can hardly contain a grin.

"If this continues, we'll run out of food by the end of the week. I request permission to replicate some locks for the cupboard doors." asks Neelix.

"I think that might be a bit of a over exaggeration, but granted." Replies Janeway.

"Thank You Captain." Says Neelix.

"Well, if that's all, you're dismissed."

With that order, all the senior officers went about their duties and Captain Janeway proceeded to her ready-room.

That night, Neelix decides to hide in a dark area of the mess hall and wait for the mid-night snacker. More than 90 minutes has passed and nothing. Neelix is just about ready to leave when he hears footsteps. He waits until the sound of the rattling locks catches his ears. He jumps from his hiding spot and shines a bright light on the thief. Standing before him, shading her eyes from the light, is a teenage girl. The last person he expected to see in his kitchen.

END OF CHAPTER

CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON


End file.
